The Gift
by HPsaucy73
Summary: What was the one thing that Rachel Could Give Puck As a graduation/going away present?  M for a reason


I do not in any way own Glee or the characters. If I did it would be Puckleberry all the way.

Please enjoy! xoxo

Puck had just gotten out of the shower and was getting ready for some shut eye. His mom had surprised him today with a family graduation party. She was so happy that he was actually graduating that she wanted the whole clan and anyone she saw at the JCC to know it. With some tutoring from Artie and Rachael he had actually pulled his grades up enough to graduate. He actually graduated with honors. Once Beth came back into his life he was bound and determined to make sure she would never hear that her dad was a Lima loser. And since everyone had been hanging out more, some of Rachael's crazy drive must have rubbed off on him. They had actually become pretty good friends. She had always been one of the few people that genuinely listened when he had something to say and never stopped encouraging him to strive to be his best.

"You are better than this town Noah. You have so much talent and spirit. Beth will be proud to call you her dad. Imagine if you were to go to college and blow everyone away with your awesomeness"

"Berry did you just say awesomeness?" he had asked her with a laugh.

"I believe it was your suggestion that I loosen up and start talking like a normal person."

Seriously B don't change anything about you. New York needs to see your full Crazy. Not a watered down version."

She laughed.."thanks...I think."

He looked down at the envelope on the desk in his room. It was addressed to Mr. Noah E Puckerman. Inside was the letter from NYU congratulating him on his acceptance. He hadn't told anyone yet. He wanted to tell Rachael tonight when she was at the party. His mom had made it near to impossible because she made him sit with each family member and "chat". It was excruciating. Yep the Puckerone just used excruciating and even knew what it meant. (He smiled at himself and his badass vocab.) And on top of that, there was something odd about the way Rachael and Finn were acting tonight. The berry family had been invited and Rachael had made sure she went as "moral support" she had put it. Hudson had come along with her. Probably wanting to spend as much time with her before she left for New York. By now it was pretty evident to just about everyone that Finn was staying in Lima. He

He picked up his cell phone to give her a call and was interrupted by a soft knocking at the back door.

Who the hell would be coming over now? He was gonna see everyone at breakfast in the morning.

"Hang On" he yelled as he dropped his towel and threw on a pair of basketball shorts.

Puck grabbed the bat he kept behind his door and went down to meet the mysterious guest. Once he was down on the landing he choked up on the bat, threw open the door and raised the bat over his head. The small framed human in front of him put her hands up and screamed "Noah ...stop it's me!"

He looked down and immediately dropped the bat. Holy Jew God Rach what the hell! I could have bashed your skull in. You scared the shit out of me."

Rachel timidly looked up at him, "Scared you? If I was a cat I would have one less life right about now. "

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked "shouldn't you be with Hudson right now squeezing every ounce of time out?" As soon as the words came out he regretted saying them.

"Forgive me for intruding on you. I don't know what I was thinking. I'll leave." She went to turn around and leave. He grabbed her arm and turned her toward him.

"I'm sorry Rach. I was just startled that's all. You aren't interrupting anything. What's going on? "He looked down at her. She wouldn't make eye contact with him. What the hell? He took the tip of her chin between his thumb and finger and brought her gaze up to meet his. He could already see the sadness in her eyes. This could not be good.

"Tell me what's going on". She gave him one of those Berry looks. A man could get lost in that girl's eyes. She sighed and he pulled her in for a hug.

"Ok let's try this again." He said as he led her to the couch and made her sit with him. "Not to sound like a total puss ….spill it."

She started off slow. "I'm not quite sure how I ended up here really. " He gave her a sideways glance. "No seriously. After your party. Which was lovely by the way. Your mom was so proud!"

"Focus Rach"

"Oh yes, thanks. So I imagine you saw that Finn and I were kind of different today at the party. "He nodded. "Yeah I noticed. What did that idiot do now?"

"Language please. He didn't do anything...not really. "He motioned her to continue, making a mental note that he was probably going to be kicking Hudson's ass in the not so distant future.

"He knew that I was leaving after graduation. It's my dream and I have to go after it. I gave him senior year. I also encouraged him to be what I know he is. .Better. Much like I try to make you see how amazing you are Noah." She was fidgeting so he took her hand in his.

Over the last week or two all he has been telling me is how great it would be if I went to Lima community and got a teaching degree in music. He said that I could be like and work at the school while he took over for Bert. He said it would be perfect. "She was working herself up and he could see the fire in her eyes. He had to admit she was smoking when she was mad.

"Can you believe that? I mean I know that we had a really great year and I didn't want it to end...n ot like this. I always knew it would end. "she sighs"everything ends. But I thought maybe, just maybe he would take that leap with me and we would go to New York together. It was stupid I know. So I thought that maybe for our last night we would make it special and I set up a picnic for us. I had gotten him a planner and made sure to write in all of the important dates we shared and all of the times I will have off during next semester. "

"That was thoughtful of you. What did he get you?"

"He bought me a promise ring. Not an engagement ring, but a promise ring and wanted me to promise to stay with him in Lima. He said our Love was a bigger adventure than Broadway would ever be."

Puck started to laugh. "I'm sorry B but that is complete shit. If he loved you that much he would do anything to let you chase your dream."

She had been up pacing while she was telling him her story. She flopped down next to him on the couch.

"I know...that's what I told him. She turned to look at him. "That's not the worst part of it. When I called him out on his insecurities he tried to turn it around saying that I was the one who didn't love him enough to make any sacrifices. That I couldn't give in to him on anything especially my virginity."

"Holy shit he said that?" Puck asked in complete shock.

Tears were starting to form in her eyes "yes...yes he did. I just couldn't take any more after that. I got up, threw the ring at him and told him that I couldn't believe that this was how we were spending my last night in Lima...our last night. Then as I walked to my car I shouted that I could have been the best sexual partner he had ever had and now he would never find out. I got into my car and drove and found myself in front of your house." She ended with a huff.

His mouth had gaped open. It wasn't very often when she got this way, but he loved her feisty side.

"Wow B, Satan will be proud of you when you tell her tomorrow at Breakfast. Hudson is such a tool. Good thing you didn't cash your V-card in for him. So why did you come to my house?"

"Where are Beccah and your mom" she asked. Hmmm she's avoiding the question. Ok I'll play.

"Beccah's at a sleepover and mom is spending the weekend at Maury's house"

"Oh…Maury seems like a nice guy"

"Yep He seems ok. We'll see. Hey Rach?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you come over here tonight?"

He waited for what seemed like the longest time for her to speak.

"Actually I have a graduation/going way present for you."

"Really? Rach you didn't have to. Me graduating was totally enough. But now that you mention it I have a surprise for you too."

"Please Noah let me go first before I lose my nerve."

He frowned and looked at her "ok but I don't understand"

She moved off of the couch so that she could reposition herself and straddled his legs facing him and sat in his lap.

"We have become so much more than friends Noah and I couldn't think of anything to give you as a going away present to remember me by. I mean you can only have so many slushy straws." She smiled. She had one of her short little skirts on so there was not much of a barrier between them while she was sitting like this on his lap. He could feel the heat of her and it was driving "little Puck" bonkers.

"Ok." He started to say but was shushed by her finger.

"So the only thing that I can give you is me. Help me give you the one thing that I won't be able to give anyone else." Her voice had turned all husky and it was doing crazy things to his body. Was she kidding? She had to be kidding. God he didn't want her to be kidding. He had had feelings for her ever since sophomore year. He would never admit it to anyone though. God how many times had he dreamed of her sitting on his lap like this.

He placed his hands on either thigh and started rubbing them up her hips, over her ass and back down again. "Rach are you sure about this? I mean you said that you wanted to wait till you were 25 or some crazy number and t..." He was cut off by her mouth. She reached up and threaded her fingers through his hawk and brought his lips to hers in a mind blowing kiss. She sucked on his bottom lip and then nibbled on it. That had driven him crazy in sophomore year and it was even hotter now. She moved to trace little patterns with her tongue on the pulse point just below his ear. He growled in response and grabbed her hips. She started to gyrate them and rub against him. It was torture. Fucking blissful torture. She was making him so hard and she had only just kissed him on his mouth. At the thought of the other places her mouth could go his dick involuntarily twitched its agreement for more. She had stopped what she was doing when she felt him grow and press against her increasingly wet panties. She looked at him. Her soulful eyes were dark pools of desire. Her lips glistened from kisses. She looked like a fuckin sex goddess.

"I'm not sure what to do next? I always try to be prepared but I'm kind of winging it. I don't have any point of reference" she admitted.

"Are you positive this is what you want?" He asked. He had to make sure because if it wasn't he was not about to go any further. He would rather have the world's worst case of blue balls than hurt her.

"I am absolutely sure that you are...I mean ...this is what I want Noah" He played it off like he didn't hear her slip and smiled as he lifted her off of him and stood them both up from the couch.

"Ok, but the couch is not the right place of this. Not for the first time. Come on."

With that he took her hand and led her upstairs to his room. Once in his room he shut the door and leaned back against it watching her in the moonlight that was coming in through the window. Rachael was looking around and he could tell by the way she was biting her lower lip that she was really nervous.

"You've cleaned your room." She said smiling. "What are all of the suit cases for?" she asked, her smile fading.

"Gotta shovel it out sometime" he responded with a smirk.

There was an awkward silence and more biting on her lip. He couldn't blame her. He was frickin nervous too. He had no idea why. It's not like he hadn't been with more than his share of women. So why should this be any different? Because it was Rachel and their relationship was different from any other relationship he had ever had with anyone sexual or platonic.

He stepped toward her eliminating the space between them. Placing a warm hand on her waist, he brought his other hand up to caress her cheek. She leaned into his caress and closed her eyes. He gave her one more out. "Are you sure you want to give me this?" he whispered.

She shook her head. "I'm sure. Noah does it make me a terrible person if I've always fantasized about you being the one even when I was with Finn? "

"No. I never thought you and Hudson had any real chemistry. Well not like we have anyway."

She went back to biting her lip.

He stopped her by rubbing the pad of his thumb over her bottom lip. She looked up at him and he became mesmerized by her eyes. Going on pure instinct, she darted her tongue out to make contact with his thumb and gently sucked on it. Every last part of his resolve went out the door.

He leaned down and captured her bottom lip with his mouth and gently sucked on it until she let out a tiny whimper. He then traced her bottom lip with his tongue. Rachel couldn't think. She had to have more. She grabbed the back of his Mohawk and crashed his lips to hers in a mind numbing kiss. Mouth on mouth, tongue dancing with tongue, hands found and caressed flesh in a frenzied dance. He couldn't get enough of her and she him. They moved over to the bed and he picked her up, laid her down and then sat on the bed next to her. Her eyes were dark with desire and she was slightly out of breath from kissing.

"Too many clothes." Puck whispered to her as he reached down and unbuttoned her shirt. He kissed a path down her chest as he slowly undid each button. She arched her back at the feel of his hot breath and soft lips on her skin. Her shirt fell open and she shrugged it the rest of the way off. He was in awe of what was before him. "God Rach, You are so beautiful". He lay down next to her and began kissing her again. Trailing kisses down her neck on a direct path to the most perfect breast she had ever seen. She let out a moan as his tongue touched her hard nipple and he took it into his mouth and sucked on it. "Oh Noah...I think I..." he felt her shudder. "Babe did you just cum?" he asked in disbelief. "My nipples are very sensitive." She admitted quietly. "Baby it's cool. Nothing to be ashamed of at all." He reassured her all the while caressing her breast and teasing her nipple. "Anything else you have to tell me?" "Well it might be of interest to you that I don't have a gag reflex and I'm already on the pill so a condom isn't necessary either. I hope this doesn't dissuade you from continuing."

"Fuck B!" It's all he could get out before practically attacking her. He took off her skirt and her panties and proceeded to slowly worship every inch of her body. His mouth mad a path up her thighs to her neatly shaved pussy. When he traced her slit with his tongue and then captured her clit with his mouth and gently sucked on it he thought she was going to come off the bed. "Oh God Noah…uhhhh..ohh"

Shit she was loud, but he loved every cry, every whimper. Using his fingers tongue and mouth he masterfully made her cum five more times before giving her a moment to catch her breath.

"I ...never knew …oh my…"

"And this is only foreplay honey" he said with a chuckle. She sat up and turned toward him.

"Will you take off your shorts so I can see you?"

He got up and did as she requested. He stood and faced her as she sat on his bed. She timidly took his hard penis in her hand and began to caress it. "You're beautiful too." She said with a smile.

No one had ever said that to him. He knew at that moment he would always be hers no matter what happened. Uncertain of what to do, Rachel imitated some of what Puck did to her. She slowly traced her tongue all along Pucks cock. His head fell back and he was in heaven. He threaded his fingers through her hair. She loved the reaction he made and it made her a little bolder. She took the head into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. Then began slowly bobbing her head up and down. As she took him deeper into her mouth and down her throat she started to hum. The vibrations drove him crazy. "Fuck Rach you're too good at this. You're gonna make me lose my mind." He had to stop her or else it was gonna be game over even before the main event happened. He stopped her and had them both lay down again. "Didn't you like what I was doing?"

"Shit babe," he whispered "that was fucking amazing. But I'm not done with you yet. "

He started kissing her again. He sucked on her nipples and then traced his fingers down to play in her wet juices. First one finger, then two getting her ready for what was to come next. He had her to the very edge. "Please Noah I can't take it any longer."

"Tell me what you want." He whispered in her ear. She hesitated. "Don't be shy. You are Rachel berry and you know exactly what you want. Now tell me." He rubbed his finger over her overly hard clit.

"I want you Noah. I want you to take my virginity and fuck me senseless."

He smirked. "You just said fuck…Hot"

He kissed her again and moved in-between her legs. "It might hut for a minute baby but I promise it will go away." She looked at him, nodded and laced her fingers with his. He pushed into her hot tight wetness and went to another world. He had never felt anything so good. He let out a groan of pleasure. He was very careful not to move. He could see a single tear fall down her cheek. He was going to stop, but she moved her hands up to tough his chest muscles and started moving her hips. He was lost. Together they moved as one faster and faster. She had never experienced anything that felt this way. Not even when she performed. She felt the heat rising and in her core and traveling all over her body. "Oh god please ...Noah I'm ...oh god...I'm ..."

Hang on baby I'm there too". He placed his hand in-between them and circled her clit as he thrust into her. It sent her careening over the edge. Her quivering muscles clamped down around him and threw him over to his own release. They laid there panting in each other's arms completely spent. When he was able to move, Puck got up and took Rachel to the bathroom for a leisurely shower. They then fell asleep in each others arms in his bed.

When Rachel woke up she had forgotten where she was for a moment. She looked at his clock. 4am why was she up? Then she realized he was not in bed next to her. And what was that smell? Rachel put on one of Puck's shirts and made her way towards where the yummy smell was coming from.

She found Puck in the kitchen. There was a plate on the kitchen table with nine grain toast and tofu sausage. And a hot mug of hot chocolate to accompany it. In front of the plate was an envelope with a bow. She cleared her throat and he turned around.

"Hey. Nice shirt." He grinned." Thought you might be hungry. I know we are going out with everyone later, but I never got to give you my gift."

He motioned her to sit. "Go ahead and open it."

She opened up the envelope and began to read aloud "dear Mr. Puckerman, it is with great pleasure that we congratulate…." She looked up at him in shock and pure pride. "You applied to NYU? Is that what the suitcases are for? Oh my God Noah! I told you if you applied you would be accepted. Why didn't you tell me before this?"

"You are the first person I've told. I haven't even told my ma yet. It'll be hard for her if I leave, but she does have Maury now. "He took her hands and looked straight into her eyes.

"Rach I was serious when I told you that if Finn loved you like you should be loved he would let you chase after your dream. I want to be there when you take over New York. I have my dreams too, separate from yours, but they always come back to you. You know I'm not good at all this heartfelt shit, but I don't want last night to be the end. I want it to be the beginning."

She wasn't sure what to say. For the first time in her life Rachel was speechless. Noah had just said and done everything that she never expected him to do yet always dreamed he would.

"You're killing me Rach, say something. Oh shit you're crying. Please tell me I didn't make the biggest mistake."

She gave him one of her stellar Berry smiles and squeezed his hands. "Noah Puckerman we are going to Knock New York on its Ass". With that she leaned over and thoroughly kissed him. This was going to be one hell of an adventure.


End file.
